


Mama knows best

by Advocate_267



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hair cut, Humor, Once-ler's mother not being the total worst, even though she still drives him mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Once-ler has some cleaning up to do before he can become the face of the Thneeds. Luckily he has his mother to help.





	Mama knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing inspired by various images on Deviantart. There was a headcannon going around that the reason Once-ler wears a hat all the time is because his mother gives him bad haircuts.

"Oncie, for the last time, sit your backside on that stool before I cut off more than just your hair!"

Once-ler wasn't a timid man, always loud and striving for what he believes in. However there was one being on this earth who he could never quite work up the nerve to stand up against.

His mother.

"_Moooom_," The man pouted, arms crossed around his thin chest. He should feel embarrassed, being twenty two and all, but Once-ler couldn't help acting out. Dealing with this woman brought out his inner eight year old. "My hair is fine the way it is."

"Fine?!" She exclaimed shrilly, all too loud for someone standing hardly five feet away. "Son, you look like you've spent the last fortnight sleeping in a bush. That may have been fine when you were prancing about with your animal friends but you're a respectable business man now. It won't kill you to look like one." She scoffs, lips pinched in disappointment. "I raised you better than this."

"You hardly raised me at all," Once-ler mumbled, just quiet enough for his mother not to hear, and drags his feet towards the chair she'd pulled out from the table. A pair of large scissors sit on the counter. They look innocent enough, but Once-ler knows who's about to handle them. A deadly axe would be safer in his mother's hands.

"Now then," She cooed happily, taking a chunk of her son's hair between her fingers. "Let's tame this mop."

Once-ler only pouted, staring angrily at the wall.

"Beauty is key, Oncie," _Snip snip snip._ Black hair dusts his shoulders. "To succeed you must always look good. That extends to your personal heighgine, your fashion and how you hold yourself."

Once-ler rolled his eyes. Those had never been things he'd been too fussed about before. Who knew being successful took so much effort?

She worked on, snipping away with the same amount of wild finesse as when he was a kid. The man refused to peek at his reflection, at least until after the damage was dealt.

"There ya are, all done." She placed the scissors down, _thank the lord_, and picked up a hand mirror, turning to him with a grin.

"What the- Mom!" Once-ler groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Ugh! I'm going to wear a hat for the rest of my life."

"Nonsense, you look wonderful." She puled his hands away and cupped his cheeks, smiling in a motherly way that looked out of place.

"Mom please," He averted his eyes, ears going pink. "My hair's done. Can you just leave me alone now?"

"Alright," His face was released. Before he could move her finger is waggled sternly in front of his eyes. "But remember your first meeting is tomorrow. I want you to get up good and early to get ready, and make sure to wear that nice new suit."

"Yes, mom." That was something he wouldn't fight her on. The emerald green outfit and matching top hat were a luxurious splurge he'd never be able to afford prior to the Thneeds success. He couldn't wait to strut his stuff.

"Seriously Oncie, you still keep that old thing?" His mother's attention had moved to his bed, the disapproving tone back. She's referring to the dog-eared stuffed bar-ba-loot nested against his pillow. Once-ler blushes, jumping up to grab the toy and shove it under the bed.

"What old thing? I don't see any old thing."

She stares at him, unimpressed. "Whatever, you're going to have to toss all your old toys at some point." It's said like a warning, couple with a over dramatic hair flick. She takes her leave, stopping by the door to send him one last look. He's surprised to see her mask of disappointment slipping for a split second, replaced by a warm look that extends to her voice.

"Goodnight my bright successful son!"

Despite his irritation Once-ler couldn't help but light up. She's never wished him goodnight as a child, instead relying on Once-ler himself to tuck himself in.

Now alone he reaches under the bed and pulls out the plushie. He'd made it himself, age eight, so he'd finally have a friend to join him in the absence of other humans. Despite the wear, tear and crude stitching it remained one of his prised possessions.

"We did it, Ed." He whispers, hugging the teddy close. "We're gonna be famous."

"Oh, and Oncie,"

"AH!" Once-ler lept a good foot in the air, clutching the teddy tight. His mother poked her head back though the door, eyeing his body with distaste.

"We are getting you some new pajarmas."


End file.
